Winx
The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. Winx is also the unofficial name for the Season 1 (Friendix Club)'s transformation. The word Winx is original the word "wings" or "wing" with "gs/g" replaced with an "x". *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Charmix Appearance The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are very plain and small in comparison to later fairy forms. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. For accessories, there are gloves or chokers; or in Musa and Bloom's case, a yellow tiara and purple head phones; or in Tecna's case a hat/helmet; in Stella's case, a headband. Unlike the later fairy forms, the hair in Winx form barely changes, except for Stella, whose hair is styled into pigtails instead of just hanging down her back. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. Later in the series, the Winx form is revealed can be turned into dark/evil if it is affected by dark power, like Bloom's Winx is affected by Darkar's dark magic and changes, as the outfits becomes darker, the accessory turns from round shape into diamond shape, the tiara becomes sharper and is silver instead of gold, and the wings also have sharper points. Diversities between Versions Cinélume In the Cinélume dub, it is simply the name of the Winx Club created by Bloom. By the end of season one, however, Faragonda adds the word to the vocabulary of the Fairies and of the Magic Dimension to make it become the definition of a Modern Fairy. Nickelodeon In the Nickelodeon dub, the transformation is renamed as "Charmix" or "Magic Charmix" and the transformation sequences for each fairy are reanimated. Known Winx Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Andromeda *Lylia *Meriel *Susanna *Yuriko *Elvina *Cora *Fiona *Tania *Flabi *Antonio *Paul *Minor Alfea Fairies Gallery Winx (Original) bloom-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Bloom in her Winx form winx-club-stella-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Stella in her Winx form winx-club-flora-magic-winx-transformation-o (5).gif|Flora in her Winx form winx-club-musa-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Musa in her Winx form 1prbvs.gif|Tecna in her Winx form 1pto4v.gif|Aisha in her Winx form 1prhbq.gif|Musa in her Winx form, now with long hair Magic Charmix winx-club-bloom-magic-winx-charmix-o.gif|Bloom in her Magic Charmix form 1pr89j.gif|Stella in her Magic Charmix form 1rcolu.gif|Flora in her Magic Charmix form 1prhho.gif|Musa in her Magic Charmix form 1prc09.gif|Tecna in her Magic Charmix form 1pts5u.gif|Aisha in her Magic Charmix form Magic Charmix (Friendix Club) Andromeda Charmix Nick 1.png|Andromeda in her Magic Charmix form Lylia Power of Charmix.png|Lylia in her Magic Charmix form Meriel Nick Magic Charmix.png|Meriel in her Magic Charmix form Susanna Magic Charmix Nick.png|Susanna in her Magic Charmix form Yuriko Charmix 1 Nickelodeon.png|Yuriko in her Magic Charmix form Elvina Magic Charmix Nickelodeon.png|Elvina in her Magic Charmix form Cora Magic Charmix nickelodeon.png|Cora in her Magic Charmix form Fiona Power of Charmix.png|Fiona in her Magic Charmix form Antonio Magic Charmix nickelodeon.png|Antonio in his Magic Charmix form Christian Magic Charmix Power.png|Paul in his Magic Charmix form Flabi Power of Charmix.png|Flabi in her Magic Charmix form Tania Magic Charmix Nick 1.png|Tania in her Magic Charmix form Trivia *Mitzi and her friends also receives dark magic boost from the Wizards of the Black Circle, but their outfits have more color schemes than Winx form and do not sparkle, and their hairstyles are different to theirs in civilian form, so it is unknown if their dark fairy form can be considered as Winx or not. *It is unknown if the fairy form of the Fairies from different schools like Diaspro or Miele can be considered as Winx form or not. *In the original transformation, Bloom and Aisha's backgrounds are the same. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Magic Winx Transformation Full HD Winx Club - Full Magic Charmix Transformation Friendix Club Magic Charmix Nickelodeon Transformation Pictures Friendix Club - Stagione 1 Trasformazione Magic Charmix Category:Concepts